The present invention relates to a traction control method for a vehicle, in which in controlling the driving torque in a suppressing manner in accordance with the slipping tendency of a driving wheel in a driving state, a value determined by comparison of a reference speed (V.sub.RH, V.sub.RL) obtained on the basis of a vehicle speed (V.sub.R) with a driving wheel speed is used as at least one condition for deciding the slipping tendency of the driving wheel in the driving state.
Such traction control methods are conventionally known, for example, from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 265061/87.
In the above conventional method, the vehicle speed is presumed from the driven wheel speed, and the slipping tendency of the driving wheel is decided by comparison of a reference speed obtained on the basis of the presumed vehicle speed with a driving wheel speed. In such a conventional manner, however, the speeds of the driving and driven wheels may vary significantly when the vehicle is travelling on a bad road, and it is feared that in spite of the fact that the driving wheel is not in the slipping state, the traction control may be executed based upon the mistaken decision that the driving wheel has been in an excessively slipping state.